She's All That
by azninuyashagirl
Summary: Inu-Yasha is the most popular guy in school. Kagome is the school loser. Freak. Inu-Yasha took a bet to give the geekiest girl in school a makeover. He just didn't think he would fall in love with her...All's fun until she gets kidnapped. A/U Inu/Kag. R
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the movie 

She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigatoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Summer's ending and school was about to start again. This is their senior year and someone was going to 

be prom queen and king.........the most popular boy and girl were Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, they made the cutest 

couple....everyone was sure they would win......

"What the hell do you mean we're breaking up!!!??", said Inu-Yasha. Kikyo said, "Well Inu-Yasha it's like 

this......"Inu-Yasha said, "Oh! So it happened during summer!?" Kikyo said, "Just listen for awhile!.....ok....well, I 

went to this big party and I heard that a producer was going to be there and will be looking for another movie 

star....so I went......"

Inu-Yasha said, "You met the guy at a party?" Kikyo said," well, yeah....anyways.....I was dancing to the 

music and it was an outdoor party....they had a swimming pool and everything....but while I was dancing I slipped 

and fell...almost fell......." "Almost fell.....?",said Inu-Yasha....***too bad, I hoped you would fall in*** Kikyo 

said, "Yes....I almost fell.....there was this guy.....he caught me before I fell.............then I found out that he was a 

TV star! He was Kouga from some TV show but I saw it before....he was so hot!" "Kouga!? What kind of name is 

that!?" said Inu-Yasha who was really getting pissed off. Kikyo said, "What kind of name is Inu-Yasha!? Kouga's 

name is perfect!" "What about all our future plans we made!? We were suppose to be together!!" said Inu-Yasha.

Kikyo said, "Well, things changed.and... Bell rang!......I gotta get to class." She walked off and her two friends 

came over and walked with her. Inu-Yasha was still sitting there just staring off at her. His two friends walked up 

to him. Miroku said, " Wazzup Inu-Yasha?" "It looks like you just got dumped! heh." said Hojo. "Shut up!" said 

Inu-Yasha. He walked away and they followed. Miroku said, "Oh, come on, she's nothing to you, all she has is a 

fine body. hehe" "Yeah that's right!" said Hojo. Both laughed and slapped a high five. "Oh whatever! she was 

suppose to be my "dream girl." said Inu-Yasha. Miroku said, "Forget her, you'll get another girl.....you're the most 

popular guy here!" Hojo said, "Yeah!.....but I bet you can't date a girl who's a nobody and turn her into the prom 

queen!" Inu-Yasha said, " I so can do that! Just pick any girl!" 

Hojo said, "Ok then......we'll make this a bet!" Miroku said, "I don't think this is a good idea...." 

Inu-Yasha said, "Fine.. it's a bet!" Hojo said, "Ok now all we have to do is find the perfect girl for you to 

transform." Miroku said, "What about her?" He was pointing to a girl who was really fat and looked like she was 

wearing clothes that were three times not her size. Inu-Yasha said, "Hell no!....." Hojo said, " Yeah...not 

her....that's way too easy....." Then a girl wearing glasses and clothes that were too big for her came up the stairs 

and then she tripped and dropped all her things. Inu-Yasha saw how there was an evil glint in Hojo's eyes.....

" Oh no.....not Kagome Higurashi!!!! She's like weird and evil!!", said Inu-Yasha whining. Hojo said, "Nope, 

she's perfect!....Now you have until the prom to turn her into the prom queen!" Inu-Yasha said, "But!" Hojo said, 

"Start working!...times a wasting!" Hojo and Miroku walk off laughing. ***I'm gonna so kick that guy's ass! oh 

well here goes nothing!***

Inu-Yasha walked up to Kagome, he bended down to help pick up her stuff. Kagome said, " Oh thanks.." 

She stopped and saw that it was Inu-Yasha! The most popular guy in school!.....And he was helping her!? Kagome 

said, " um......what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha said, " I'm helping you." Kagome said, " Oh sure! You would help 

me!? A nobody in this school?" Inu-Yasha said, " You're not a nobody...." **this is going to be harder then I 

thought!*** Kagome said, "Thanks but no thanks." She quickly picked up all of her stuff and walked away. 

Inu-Yasha saw a lot of people were staring so he ran after her. Kagome ran quickly and her brother was staring at 

her. Kagome said, " What's wrong with you Sota?" Sota pointed at Inu-Yasha who was running to her. Kagome 

said, " Ah! What do you want now!?" Inu-Yasha said, "I just wanted to talk and then maybe take you out to watch 

a movie?" All the kids that were around were geeks so Inu-Yasha had a reputation to up hold. Sota spoke out, 

"You want to date my sister? Haha that's funny!" Kagome said, "Shut up Sota....I wouldn't go out with him 

anyways.. come on let's go Sota" Inu-Yasha said, " Wait!" Sota said, " See ya Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha sighed, "See 

you later Sota." Kagome gave him a cold icy glare. Then she left and Inu-Yasha was left shivering from the glare.

*** What a crazy psycho! But I have to win the bet!***

Kagome was at her part-time job as a pizza person. Her best friend Sesshomaru was there.....He was 

eating though. Kagome said, " It was so weird, he just came out of nowhere and started being nice to me." 

Sesshomaru finished his slice of pizza and said, " Well.....maybe he really does like you?" Kagome said, "Yeah 

right! All of a sudden he finds me attractive and falls in love with me." Sesshomaru said, "Hey...it could happen 

you know" Then a customer came and she went to take his order. Kagome said, "How may I help you?" 

The customer said, " I would like to know what you have as your special?" Kagome was about to say when she sees 

Inu-Yasha walking in. Kagome said, "excuse me one moment." Kagome walked up to Inu-Yasha and said, " What 

are you doing here!? Are you stalking me or something?" Inu-Yasha said, " I told you I needed to talk to you!" 

Kagome had to cut him off, the customer was waiting. Kagome said, " I'm very sorry, what would you like?" 

Customer said, " I would like your extra large pizza with everything on top please." Sesshomaru said, "Good 

choice...good choice." Inu-Yasha said, " Are you going anywhere later?" Kagome said, "No." Sesshomaru said, 

"Yes she is." Kagome said, "What are you talking about???" Inu-Yasha said, " Really? Where you going?" 

Sesshomaru said, " An archery exhibition." Kagome said, " But.....you need a ticket to get in." Sesshomaru said, 

"It's ok , he can have mine." Kagome pulled Sesshomaru over and said, "What the hell do you think you're 

doing!!??" Sesshomaru said, " Well I'm helping you with your social life! You should be glad he likes you!" 

Kagome glared at him and said, "Fine!" She walked to Inu-Yasha and said, " Ok fine, here's the deal, you show up 

at the archery exhibition and take a seat. I'll meet you there." Inu-Yasha said, "Great! It's a date!" Kagome said, "Ok! 

Can you leave now?" Inu-Yasha said, "Ok! See ya at 8:00."

A/N: Well? How was the first chapter? Ahhhhhhhh! You don't like it? *sniff* I tried my best....oh well

You did like it??????? Wasn't it so cool???? I think so too! Going to turn out cool! Please read!!!!

Not going to be a long story though.........maybe....who knows! ahahahahaahah I hope you enjoyed it!

Arigato! 

Ja ne!


	2. The Date

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

It's 7:57, and Inu-Yasha walked into the exhibition, he stood there for awhile and his mouth was 

gaping open. It was an open arena, with the target boards at one side. He walked to a stand and sat down. 

The exhibition was about to start. The audience went quiet. the some guy came out and said, " Welcome 

ladies and gentlemen.....tonight we have a wonderful performance for you. It's more like a competition."

Then he left and five people came out. Three were girls and two were boys. One of the girl's was Kagome, 

Inu-Yasha watched intently. He didn't know she could do archery. They all took their places 35 feet away 

from the target. They all stood very still......raised their bow.....and aimed at the target...and let go of the 

arrow. The crowd cheered......all five aimed exactly at the target!! Inu-Yasha was very amazed. Then 

Kagome went up by herself and someone helped blindfold her. She was attempting to shot the arrow at the 

target without looking. Everyone remained quiet and she took her place, she concentrated on the target. 

She raised her hand and aimed...and fired. She took off her blindfold to see that she hit right in the middle 

of the target! She scored big time! The announcer guy said, "Wasn't that lovely! Our first time archery 

blindfolded person! It's a girl!" Kagome walked up to him and she said, " It was nothing really, I just did 

a lot of practicing." Announcer said, " Well, a job well done!" Kagome said, " Yeah....and tonight we 

have with us a new timer. He is somewhere in the audience so.....yea." Announcer said, "Oh really? Will 

the new timer please come on out? We are all friends here. No reason to be afraid." Inu-Yasha was 

surprised at this gesture. **what the hell is she doing?** He had to face them. She told them where to 

point and they found where he was sitting. He walked up and stood next to the announcer dude. Kagome 

had walked off and sat down to watch. Announcer said, "I hear you're pretty good at stuff. Would you like 

to show us anything?" Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome who was suppressing a smile. Inu-Yasha said, "Well, 

I'm not really-" Announcer cut him off and said, " Don't be shy, show us what you got!" The crowd 

cheered for him to show them. Inu-Yasha sighed and said, " Here goes nothing..." He stepped 35 feet 

away from the target. Kagome:***Is he going to do archery??? I didn't know he could do that...***

Inu-Yasha didn't take out a bow and arrow but a few daggers which he produced from his pocket. 

Kagome:*** *gasp* He's going to use daggers!!??? But he's to far from the target!!! He can't hit it!!***

Inu-Yasha saw Kagome's face and smirked at her. He got ready and instead of throwing it one at a time, 

he threw all six at the target! The daggers flew and slashed at the target. All six landed in the middle. 

People in the audience were silence for a few seconds, they couldn't believe their eyes, then everyone 

started to clap. Even Kagome managed a smile and clapped too.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha left and they walked out. Kagome spoke first and broke the silence, 

"That was very interesting with the daggers.....do you always keep them in your pocket?" What meant to 

be a compliment turned out to be a sarcastic remark. Inu-Yasha stiffly answered, "They were for 

protection. I simply brought them so I could....uh......." Kagome surprisingly said, " You were going to 

showoff with them or something!" Inu-Yasha laughing, "No...not quite. So where are we going now?" 

Kagome said, "I was planning to go home..." She faced him and he looked at her......Inu-Yasha said, 

"Have you always worn glasses?" Kagome took them off and said, "Well, I had them since middle school 

but I don't wear them really often." Inu-Yasha said, "You wear any contacts?" Kagome said, " Yeah...but 

it's so frustrating, always having to take it in and-" "You have pretty eyes," said Inu-Yasha. Kagome 

stared at him like he was crazy. Kagome said, "Ok, you wanted to talk, here we are, but why are we 

talking about my eyes??" Kagome was getting pissed for some reason. Inu-Yasha said, "Kagome, wait just 

listen!" She said, " It was nice talking to you, but I have to go....if you want to catch a ride....ask Tom the 

announcer dude." Inu-Yasha said, " Hell no....that crazy guy." She left and he was all alone. This wasn't 

going to be easy. She was always avoiding him. He sighed and walked home.....he really meant what he 

said. She did have pretty eyes.......

A/N: Well, that's all folks. Lovely little chapter wasn't it? Isn't Kagome such a hot-headed person....no?

Well please review.......I find that she has a reason for being precocious.....well, it is my story so I should 

now...heh.......baiiiiiii ja ne arigato.....................also I just read my reviews for my first chapter!!!!!!!!! I am very 

happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18 reviews for my first chapter!!! ::Runs around with glee:: well......too bad for some of you 

because I like writing like this!!! Hahahahaaaha hm.........well, if someone's going to do a story called 10 things I 

hate about you.......well, I don't think I would mine......unless.....*sniff* everyone leaves me and reads your story.... 

but its ok. go ahead!!!!

Please click the button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Makeover

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Inu-Yasha was at his house in the kitchen pouring orange juice. His sister came in. Inu-Yasha 

said," Where have you been?" Christine said, "Where do you think I've been?" Inu-Yasha sighed, "You've 

been cutting school again?" "What do you expect?," said Christine, "I have to go to some private 

school...." Inu-Yasha said, "Fine, just don't let dad find out about this or we're both gonna be in trouble."

Christine said," Ok bro, thanks a lot, now I gotta go meet my friends at the mall." She finished putting on 

her makeup and went. Inu-Yasha yelled after her, "Don't get into too much trouble!!" He sighed as he 

watched her run. He walked into his room and locked the door. He took out a stack of papers and took out 

a bunch of letters. All the letters were asking him to go to their college. He had so much choices but 

couldn't decide. He couldn't ask his dad for help because he knew that his dad would make him go to his 

school. His dad always said that his school was the best. Inu-Yasha closed his stack of letters and looked 

away in disgust. Then he turned back to his problem. What to do about Kagome.....he had to take her.... 

then an idea hit him like thunder!!!!

Kagome was at home really cleaning the house when her doorbell rang. "I'll get it!",said 

Kagome. She ran to the door and opened it and she quickly turned her smile into a frown. Inu-Yasha 

said," Hi!" Kagome growled, "What do you want!?" Inu-Yasha said simply, "We're going to the party." 

Kagome shocked, " I'm busy here....I have to clean the house remember?" Inu-Yasha said, "Yeah....I 

thought about that and you said that you couldn't go because you needed to clean the house...." Kagome 

impatient, "Yea....?" Inu-Yasha yelled, "Come on in guys!!" Then a bunch of guys came in with mops and 

sponges and other cleaning material. Kagome watched and gasped, " That's the soccer team.....what are 

they doing!?" Inu-Yasha said, "They're going to clean the house for you, now you can go." Kagome 

exasperated, "I have nothing to wear and I'm a mess!" Inu-Yasha said, " I'll that care of that." He took 

out a red dress that was silky and Kagome just stared at it like it was a bomb. Kagome snapped back, "But 

look at me! I'm a mess still!" Christine popped out and dragged her, "I'm Inu-Yasha's sister, Christine 

and the queen of the makeup world." Kagome stared at her and back to Inu-Yasha. He smiled, "It's true, 

she's good."

Christine and Kagome walked into the bathroom and Kagome sat down. Kagome stared 

nervously at her. Christine said, "Now....take off those glasses and let down your hair." Kagome did as 

she was told......even though Christine was younger, Kagome felt afraid near her....... Christine walked 

around and examined her. Then she pulled out some eye brow plucks. Christine said, "Have you ever 

plucked?" and as she said this, she was plucking her. Kagome yelled out, "Ouch! No, I never tried or did I 

think I needed to..." Christine smirking, "This won't hurt one bit..." Kagome groaned and soon it was 

over. Kagome brightly said, "Are we done?" Christine plainly said, " Nope, we gotta work with your 

hair..." Kagome shocked, "What's wrong with my hair?" Christine firmly said, " Your hair goes down to 

your little ass....that's a bit too long....." Kagome saw how Christine's eyes were glinting, "What are you 

going to do to it?" Christine said, "I'm gonna give you a hair cut, makeup, and see how you look with that 

dress on." Then she started working so fast.........How is Kagome going to look like????

Inu-Yasha was sitting on the couch and was watching the rest of the soccer team work. 

Kagome's dad was watching jeopardy and Sota was watching Inu-Yasha. Sota said, "What something to 

drink?" "Sure," said Inu-Yasha, "What you got?" Sota stopped and thought about it, "What do you want 

to drink?" Inu-Yasha said doubtfully, "Do you have any Manhattan martinis?" Sota quickly said, "Yea...of 

course. Hold on." T.V announcer on jeopardy said, "Who's the first lady to walk in space?" Kagome's dad 

said, "Pamela Jackson!" One of the soccer dude that was vacuuming said, "Pamela Anderson." T.V. 

announcer said, " The answer is Pamela Anderson!" Kagome's dad just grumbled and he froze and stared 

at all the people in his house, "Who are you people!!??" Sota was in the kitchen and he was mixing 

different kinds of wines and he shook it up and poured it out into a wine glass. Sota walked to Inu-Yasha 

and handed him the glass. Sota said, "Here Inu-Yasha your Manhattan martini." Inu-Yasha stared at the 

glass......he didn't know that martinis were pink...... Inu-Yasha smiled, "Uh....thanks kid." He sipped a bit 

of it and it actually tasted good! Sota could tell that Inu-Yasha liked it and he kept on smiling to himself. 

The soccer guys were done and when they walked up to Inu-Yasha, they all were tired and moaning and 

groaning. One of the soccer dudes, "You better pay us back man." Another soccer dude, " Yeah!...Calling 

us out here on a Saturday..." Inu-Yasha made a brief wave and said, "Yeah....I know....but I did win all those games for us....." Soccer dudes, "Yeah....fine...we'll see you at practice then." They all left and then 

Christine finally walked out. Inu-Yasha ran to her, "Well?" Christine said, "I'm proud to give you the all 

new Kagome!" They all stood there waiting.....no one comes out. Christine growled, "Grrrr....." She 

walked up the stairs and said, "Come on Kagome!" Kagome said, "No!! I don't want to-" Finally 

Christine came down all tired and said, " Ok, now here's Kagome!" Kagome walked down the stairs, she 

was in the red dress and wasn't wearing glasses. Her hair wasn't so short as people would think. Her hair 

was up to her elbows and it was nicely layered. She had a little blush and a nice pink lip stick color. She 

was wearing red high heels and let's just say that Inu-Yasha was staring so hard you'd think he'd froze. 

Kagome looked nervously to Inu-Yasha, " Well?" Inu-Yasha said dumbly, "You look g-great!" Then 

Kagome walked down the stairs and she lost her balance and Inu-Yasha caught her. Kagome said some 

what silly, " Heh, these high heels are so hard to walk in!" Inu-Yasha relieved said, "Ok, let's go." She 

grabbed her thin sweater and walked out with Inu-Yasha. They were going to the party. Kagome hopes 

she doesn't regret this.................

A/N: Heh!!!! I did another chapter!!!! Hahaha so sorry had to make you wait........if you think its stupid 

just writing the same thing just like the movie.....don't read this!!!! Hahaha Well peace out!!! Thanks to 

all my readers!!!!! I really appreciate the reviews......even though some of them is suggesting stuff....... just so you know, I don't really listen to them.....because I'm lazy....not mean.....hehehehe.......

Ja ne!


	4. People Like You

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome and Inu-Yasha arrived at the party and were walking in when everyone turned around and stared. Kagome glared back at them and then turned to look at Inu-Yasha.

Kagome said, "What's wrong with them?" She saw how Inu-Yasha just smiled and nodded. "You're acting very funny...."

Miroku walked up to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "Hey Inu-Yasha! You made it!" He looked approvingly at Kagome. "Who's the chick?"

Inu-Yasha suppressed a laugh and said, "She's Kagome, can't you recognize her?"

Miroku sarcastically, "Really? Well, if you're Kagome, I'm Freddie Price Jr."

Kagome persisted, "I AM Kagome! Grrr.......do you want me to show you proof!!??" Kagome walked closer to him as Miroku backed away.

Miroku exclaimed, "Oh! I Knew that......" He quickly straightened himself. "Of course you're Kagome. Heh"

Hojo saw Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and some girl. He quickly walked over. "Hello there. I'm Hojo and I don't believe we have met yet."

Inu-Yasha feeling defensive said, "Oh yes you have Hojo......she's Kagome Higurashi." He made a face that Hojo knew only too well.

Kagome stared at both of them in a daze, "Well, I'll be back...I'm going to use the bathroom..." She walked of with Hojo still staring. That guy gives me the creeps! Then she left.

Hojo praised Inu-Yasha, "Man! I didn't know she looked that good! Damn! She's fine!" He slapped him on the back.

Inu-Yasha said quickly, "Yeah, but she still got some flaws in her." He didn't know why he was feeling discouraged. But he kept having a guilty feeling about something.....

Miroku ran to Inu-Yasha and was panting, "Hey....Inu-Yasha, you should see the guy that Kikyo is with." He was tired...from who knows what...

Inu-Yasha trying not to sound convinced, "Who cares who she's with, probably some gay ass dude..." 

Hojo stared at him, "Well, see ya, I'm going to see who the guy that replaced you is." Then he bolted out. 

Inu-Yasha stared hopelessly at them and followed.

Kikyo was wearing some slutty dress and was drinking a bit too much. She saw Inu-Yasha and feebly tripped the whole way reaching him. Kikyo exclaimed, "Inu-Yasha!...hic......I didn't expect to see you here...hic...."

Inu-Yasha stared at her in disgust.......this was the girl I wanted to spend my life with??? "Hi Kikyo, I see you're doing very well." 

Kikyo waved at him, "Don't talk all...hic... innocently, you're just jealous...hic.... of my new boyfriend who's a television....hic....star."

Inu-Yasha laughed, but it was a harsh laugh, "Me? Jealous of him? ha!" He stared at her with uninterested eyes. 

Kikyo glared at him coldly, "Hm....you must want to meet him...." She turned at yelled at the top of her lungs, "Kouga! Get your little cute ass out here. Someone wants to meet you!"

Then a guy who was as tall as Inu-Yasha with wavy brown hair and a masculine body came out to meet her. He kissed Kikyo thoroughly just for Inu-Yasha to see. " I hear you were the former boyfriend."

Inu-Yasha shocked but recovered himself said, "So what if I was?" He couldn't believe she dated a guy who looked like he just gotten out of an alcoholic institution.

Kouga eyeing Inu-Yasha carefully, "No reason at all bro. Relax take a chill pill." He took Kikyo and left.

Miroku shook his head with distaste. "Tsk Tsk....what a bad couple they make.."

Hojo unconcerned, "Yeah, I say they won't last a week." Then he left for a drink.

Now Kagome was done reapplying her makeup and got out the bathroom. She walked down the stairs and saw Inu-Yasha there waiting. 

Kagome curiously exclaimed, "What are you still doing here?" She studied him and it made him nervous so he shifted his movements. "Shouldn't you be dancing or having fun?"

Inu-Yasha replied curtly, "I was waiting for you because you might have wanted to know where I was first before you went in search of me."

Kagome said bewildered, "Oh.....why are we just standing here?" She saw everyone heading to the other room from laughing about something. "Let's go in there, it seems something funny is going on in there."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him in. What they saw made both of them stifle a laugh. Kouga seemed to have a bit too much to drink or should I say a lot to drink. He was running around the room and dancing like a retard. He acted just like this character in the television show. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the insane lunatic. 

She was going to go get a drink when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Kagome.

She looked up to see Kikyo staring at her with eyes that where steel and raging. Kikyo looked at Kagome and said stiffly, "So you're Inu-Yasha's new girl. I hear you were the geek but got transformed into the new queen."

Kagome glared back, "I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't like the way Kikyo stared at her.

Inu-Yasha seeing the whole thing knew something was going to happen but before he could reach them, it already did....

Kikyo carelessly and purposely spilled her drink all over Kagome's dress. Everyone was silent and Kagome gasped. She wasn't embarrassed or hurt, she was hella pissed. 

Kagome luckily had her own drink and poured it right on a smirking Kikyo. Kikyo shrieked and was staring at Kagome. "How...Dare You!"

Kagome made a fake wry face, "Oops! It slipped! Honest!"

Kikyo, desperate to dry off, said angrily, "The only reason you are here is because they made you. You're the kind of person that doesn't fit in this world. Your kind of people aren't welcome here. Why don't you just go back to your little hole and get out of here."

Kagome feeling weak in the knees knew she couldn't give in just yet. She glared back at Kikyo and said with her almost steady voice, " You know why I didn't want to come to this party in the first place?"

Kikyo faking her concern, "Aw, are you going to cry now, we never wanted to invite you to the party anyways."

Kagome said with a harsh voice, "I never wanted to come or go anywhere because of people like you."

Kikyo scoffed, "People like us? Ha! People like us actually have a better chance of survival, while you just sit back and watch with nothing going on in your life!"

Kagome, enraged, said what she would never would have said, "You fucking little slutty bitch! You think you're all that, but you ain't got nothing but a body. No wonder you can't even stop your own boyfriend from doing the stupid chicken dance out there!"

Kikyo no longer smiling whined, "Not again! Kouga! Get back here!" She stopped half way and gave Kagome a hard shove. Kagome stumbled in surprise. Inu-Yasha rushed to help her up but she pushed him away. She stood up and slapped Kikyo on her face.

Kikyo was about to counter and start a fight when she just smiled curtly, "I shouldn't fight with losers, they got nothing to lose." She walked farther and said, "This isn't over yet geek!"

Kagome was hurt, tired and embarrassed. She knew she was going to cry so she just ran out. Inu-Yasha ran after her. Kagome finally got tired and stopped near a tree. Inu-Yasha walked quickly to her side.

Inu-Yasha worried asked, "Are you ok?" He couldn't help but smile when she looked up at him with only a few tears.

Kagome, tears in her eyes looked at Inu-Yasha and saw him smiling, "Why are you smiling? Nothing is funny or pleasant right now."

Inu-Yasha hesitated but said, "I was just impressed at your language and how you acted towards Kikyo back there......"

Kagome surprised said meekly, "Oh.....thanks...." She felt warm inside and was glad she could talk to someone.

Inu-Yasha relieved asked, "Are you ready to go home?" 

Kagome smiled a bit-only a bit, "Yeah....and Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha looked hopefully at her, "Yeah?"

Kagome said sternly, "Never ask me to go to a party again."

Inu-Yasha shocked but remained calm said, "Sure...I'm sorry I got you into this."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah,....now you see why I never wanted to be involved with you.."

Inu-Yasha taken back, "Yeah....."

Kagome cried out, "No! That's not what I meant.......I was trying to say your kind of people....you know popular peoples....."

Inu-Yasha released a bit of his tension, "Its alright, let's go" He wrapped his jacket around her and they walked back to the car.........

A/N: Gomen nasai! I couldn't type my story until Saturday....I have school and homework!! Grr....such a drag..... Well at least you get a chapter.....I won't do the next chapter until the next week.....hope the chapter was good........REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Some of you DO NOT review and when I find out who it is, I will grab you by the throat and strangle you and smack you until you do!!!!!!! This IS a THREAT!.........ahahahahahaahahahahahah j/k but if I'm tempted.....I will!!!!!!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Arigato gozaimas ja ne!


	5. Bad Kisser

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to school and were talking about what happened yesterday.

Sesshomaru eating a bagel said, "Wow.....you sure you said all that?"

Kagome glared, "You think I wouldn't stand up to her for that?"

"Maybe...you're not much of a talker"

"I'm not am I?"

She was going to stuff his bagel down his throat when Eri came running to them.

Eri exclaimed, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome straightened up, "Hi Eri, wazzup?"

"I hear you're running for prom queen too! Good luck!" Then she walked away....

Sesshomaru breathing hard, "What was...that about...?"

Kagome shocked, "I have no idea but I have a feeling we're about to find out..."

It was true, when they reached the school everyone was saying way to go Kagome or good luck Kagome.... She saw posters and banners that said Vote Kagome for prom queen.

Kagome frozen, "Ok...this is really freaky....."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Oh come on......this could be your chance to beat Kikyo at something.."

Kagome brightening, "You're right!.....mutters.. for once"

Then Inu-Yasha came in and saw Kagome, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome spun around and saw Inu-Yasha and she felt a little warm inside.., "Hey Inu-Yasha......"

Inu-Yasha scanning the posters said, "So...you're running for prom queen too eh?

Kagome sighed, "Yeah...I wonder who nominated me......"

Inu-Yasha knew it was himself but wasn't going to say anything, "Yeah....I wonder who...."

While for Kikyo, she was crying in her car and her friend Eri and Yura were trying to comfort her. 

Yura worried, "Come on Kikyo tell us what's wrong?"

Kikyo sobbing, "He dumped me!!....HE dumped ME!"

Eri unsympathetically, "So, what! He was weird and not good enough for you anyways!"

Kikyo stopped for a moment, "You know...you're right...I'll find someone else that's better than him..."

Yura relieved, "Good, now let's get back to class.."

Kikyo was getting out of her car when someone carrying a large poster of Vote for Kagome caught her attention. "What the hell happened!?"

Eri backing away squeaked, "Kagome is running for prom queen too..."

Yura scoffed, "Yeah....someone nominated her."

Kikyo raging with anger, "Who would vote for her!? Oh my god.....now I actually have competition!"

Eri firmly said, "That's how its suppose to be anyways.......you need a competitor...."

Kikyo calming down, "Fine....then I'll just have to beat her.....watch out Kagome....you're going down and this isn't only a game....its revenge!"

Yura sighed, "Alright already! Let's get going!"

Kagome and a group of people were walking on one end of the hall as Kikyo with her group of people walked at the other end of the hall. They passed each other but a photographer asked to take their pictures. The posed for the camera and after it was finished. They pushed or rather shoved each other out of the way.

Kagome walked home and went straight down stairs.......she was working on her aim for target practice. She was so caught up in her work when Inu-Yasha came down she didn't know until he tapped her on her shoulder.

Kagome eeped and was about to hit him when he caught her arm.

"You should watch who you're hitting!"

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!"

He let go of her arm and leaned against the wall, "Sorry, its a habit."

Kagome relaxed, "It's ok...what are you doing here?"

Inu-Yasha looking around, "Oh...nothing really......"

"Really.....so.......where are you planning to go after high school?"

"Uh........I haven't decided yet...you?"

Kagome said dreamily, "I plan to go to art college where they can help improve my archery and maybe I'll even take some lessons in throwing daggers."

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow, "Really.....I could have taught you that."

Kagome thoughtfully said, "Well you must already have a dozen schools wanting you to go to their schools...."

"Yeah....but so hard to choose..."

"How can that be...you must have a school you really wanted to go to since I dunno starting of high school?"

"Not really........even if I did.....my dad would want me to go to his school....."

"So what?...it's your choice isn't?"

"According to him its not..."

"You're just scared of him bragging and always talking about why you didn't choose his school."

"He'll keep nagging me and forcing me....it's what parents do!"

Kagome knowing this isn't going to go anywhere changed the subject, "So......who are you taking to the prom?"

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, "Very interesting question.....I don't know yet...what about you?"

Kagome shocked, "That's an interesting question....since I'm a girl...I don't usually do the asking so I wouldn't know yet.."

Inu-Yasha nodded his head, "Right...right"

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Inu-Yasha saw a picture that intrigued him.

"Who's that picture of?"

"Oh....that's just my mother..."

Inu-Yasha went to get a closer look at the picture, "Really?...You look a lot like your mother....."

Kagome's voice shrinking, "Yeah.....I get that a lot.."

"By the way.....where's your mother? I haven't seen her yet."

Kagome bracing herself from crying said calmly, "My mother passed away..."

"Oh.....I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Its ok.....you never asked anyways."

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but comfort her...Kagome looked so sad and she looked like she was about to cry. He hated when people cried....it makes him feel guilty even if it wasn't his fault.

Kagome was trembling a little. She couldn't help but remember how her mother used to help her in everything and they used to share girl secrets only between them. Now that her mother was gone...she had no one to share anything with.

Inu-Yasha held her a little and Kagome didn't mind. They stayed like that for awhile and when Kagome felt better she looked at Inu-Yasha and something in them changed. Inu-Yasha couldn't look into Kagome's eyes. They were soft and light brown.........it was melting his heart. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha's eyes and they were hard golden yellow and it looked like she could fall into them. Inu-Yasha and Kagome's head tilted to one another and their lips gently touched. Kagome would have gone on with it but Inu-Yasha pulled away and said, "Uh...I got to go...."

Kagome watched him run up the stairs.....What went wrong? Did she do it wrong or something? She didn't understand but now she felt heart broken....

Inu-Yasha was back home and going up to his room when he saw his father looking at the college papers..

Father said calmly, "You were hiding these all along?"

Inu-Yasha repressed his angry, "Yea I did.."

"You got accepted to all these colleges and you haven't replied to any of them?"

"No.."

"They won't accept late letters, and look here, you have been accepted to my old college....."

"No! Dad, I'm not going to your school....this is my choice and I can choose which one I want to go to."

" Of course son, it was always your choice."

Inu-Yasha exasperated, "no it wasn't. You always pushed me into doing things that you wanted. I never got what I wanted.."

Father toned done, "Is that so...well then...I guess you wouldn't need my help anymore...."

With that, Inu-Yasha's father left and all his letters were scattered on the floor.

Inu-Yasha sighed. What was he to do......he now had family problems and a bet problem...not only that but a girl problem.....Kagome....he can't like her.......she can't like him.....this is not going good he said to himself.......

A/N: Well.....that's the end of this chapter...hope you liked it.....I know some of you pplz don't mind my script.....but as for all you other pplz that keep on telling me about the he said she said crap...die! I don't give a f**k!!! Ok.....I'm better now...hehe.....let's party.......but wait! Not a lot of pplz reviewed for my other fic.....it needs more reviews here pplz!!! My fic called A whole new world has ended....last chapter was up already.........Wellz I gtgs......I need to practice my Japanese for school. Also gots to practice volleyball! Cya laterz peace out luvs ya lots!

Pleaze click da button....for if u do....something good will happen to ya at 8:00 tonight!


	6. Eat It

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome was at a pizza place with Sesshomaru. As most of you should know by now......Sesshomaru is always eating something. Today, he's eating pizza....extra large.....hehe. Kagome was moping around. She couldn't get the stupid kiss thingy out of her mind.

Kagome asked, "Am I a bad kisser?"

Sesshomaru almost choked and started stuttering, "Uh....how would I know? I mean I never kissed you before-"

"Okay...I get your point!"

"Pass me the salt please"

"DUDE! Are you even listening to my problem??"

"Yup, just hold on while I finish this last bite-"

Kagome took away his pizza and smirked at him, "Hah!"

Sesshomaru whimpering, "My PIZZA!"

"I'll buy you more afterwards."

"Ok....."

"Now back to my problem.....what's wrong with me?"

"Hm........maybe it wasn't about you?.....He could have forgot something and had to go without telling you?"

"No way......he had this sullen face on him."

"Well, its between you and him. This has nothing to do with me. Now where's my pizza?"

"Oh my god! Is that all you care about? FOOD!?"

Sesshomaru looking guilty, "Ok.....I'll give you advice......let's see......You shouldn't worry too much...he will come to you soon enough and tell you what happened yesterday."

Kagome staring at him..., "Ok...I guess that was some kind of advice.....thanks."

Then he continued eating while she went back to work.

Sota was walking to Sesshomaru with a pizza when some punks took his pizza.

Sota surprised, "HEY! That's mine!"

Punk #1, "Oh really? Is this yours?"

Sota was being picked up by his collar, "Yeah I-it is."

Inu-Yasha was just walking in when he saw the punks picking on Sota and trying to screw up his mind.

Inu-Yasha was getting hella pissed, "Hey you! Let him go!"

Punk #2, "What are you going to do about it?"

Inu-Yasha smirked, "I'm gonna hurt you until you let him go."

Inu-Yasha saw the pizza with bugs in it......looked hella nasty....no way is anyone gonna eat it...but why not have a little fun.

Punk #1, "Fine....we'll go." They were about to walk away when Inu-Yasha stopped them.

Inu-Yasha scoffed, "You think I was going to let you go that easily? You thought wrong. Take the pizza and eat it."

Punk #2 whitened, "But-"

Sota catching on, "EAT IT!"

Punk #2 stared at Inu-Yasha but didn't get much sympathy. He held it up and took a bite. The spider's legs were crunchy and ripping. The slime was dangling down. He chewed it and looked like he was about to barf. Punk #1 was laughing hard so Inu-Yasha made him eat it too. 

Punk #1, "Hey man, I didn't put those in there, he did remember."

Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Nope, you are going to eat it too."

Both chewed and ate the whole pizza. They finished and were about to run out when Inu-Yasha threw a dagger at them but slightly missed.

Inu-Yasha looked disappointed, "Aw, that was too bad...I missed."

The punks stared at the dagger and their faces whitened like ghosts and they ran out.

Sota laughed and cheered, "Yeah! That'll teach you never to mess with me again. Thanks Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha looked cheerful, "You're welcome Sota." He turned around to see someone he didn't what to see right now.

Kagome was watching the whole thing. Inu-Yasha did a brave thing for Sota, even though he did showoff a little with the dagger thingy. Inu-Yasha smiled a little but walked off a different way. Kagome felt a heavy burden had just been placed on her shoulders. She would never understand him.......

A/N: Gomen nesai! I made this chapter short......the next will be short too I think. Oh well. This is going to end soon unless I add some extra stuff. I think I will. Just not in this chapter. Well me gtgs!!! Bai Luvs ya lots hugs and kisses! Arigato gozaimasu. CAN SOME PEOPLE TRY TO REVIEW FOR MY STORY HERE!!?? I NEED REVIEWS!! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? I'M BEGGING YOU HERE! I'M ON MY KNEES!!! 

HERE ARE SOME REVIEWS I GOT...JUST FOR FUN I GUESS...

Hanway 2002-10-14 1 *spin spin spin* Whoa....*dizzy* It's all one big paragraph..... ^^;;;; gomen ne. It's a great story! ^^ It's very much like the "typical" adolescent life. XD

Momori 2002-10-13 5 Signed Whoa, that was one REALLY GOOD fic!! I've never really tried out a high school fic before...hmmm...and I like the thought of making Kagome a geek! ^^ the makeover idea was really fun. Makes her image look a lot prettier. PLEAE CONTINUE!!!

Snow girl 2002-10-13 5 Something good at 8:00? What's that? Well, I'm reviewing right now so I guess I'll find out...hope you up-date soon!

Aynslesa 2002-10-14 5 :: grins :: Oh, yeah, Inu-Yasha...you CAN like her ^_^

TK 2002-10-08 4 Omg omg omg!!!! Luving it very nice fic. You make a great author. n e was plz continue!!!! It's driving me crazy!! so plz continue!!

Sasari the Snowgirl 2002-10-06 4 MORE WAFF! MUST HAVE MORE WAFF! UP-DATE MOR WAFF! PLEASE!!!

Itadakimasu 2002-10-13 5 Signed lol, it's past 8 here but anyway, great job on the chapter! *looks at clock*   
g2g now  
sorry  
jya!  
itadakimasu ~~!  
liza w

TwoHeadedSquirrel 2002-10-13 5 Signed Pretty cool...never seen the movie but i've heard of it...nice style of writing

Hokuto 2002-10-10 4 Signed hay!!! what a great story^^ please write more.  
p.s there are people like Kikyo and its really sad my friend (not really) is like that, she thinks she's all that. It would surprise you what she has said to people in her so called "loser list" no one likes her and guys only date her because she's easy

spidee204 2002-10-02 4 this is awesome! it is such a kewel story. it reminds me of that one movie!  
i really like the story though.  
  
spidee204

OKAY! No offense to those that reviewed and didn't get put up here. I just randomly took some ok!! If you really feel that you want to have your review put up. Email me or talk to me on aim. Bye.

OH YEAH! When you review...congratulate me and my company....MY JROTC COMPANY!!!!

WE'RE THE DELTA COMPANY.....AND WE WON!!!!!!! AGAINST OUR OTHER SCHOOL COMPANIES. WE WENT AGAINST ALPHA,BRAVO,CHARLIE,AND ECHO!!!OH YEAH!!!!!!!!! Okay....I know this is bragging but my company commander said we have the right to brag because we're #1!!!!!! 

Just so some of you know...JROTC stands for Junior Reserves Officer Training Corps. Or for short...its kind of like military school...only you take it in high school for grades. 

Sorry to those that clicked the button and didn't get anything good......that was because I said the wrong time...yupyup. Press the button and when you go to sleep tonight...you will dream about your dream crush or the guy/girl that you like...I know I will...hehe.....


	7. Imma bet?

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome was at school helping set up the decorations. She was cheerful and perky. She had friends to talk to and wasn't a weirdo anymore. 

While Hojo who hasn't been in the story for a long time was getting exasperated. He knew he was gonna lose the bet to Inu-Yasha. Kagome was perfect and she was going to be prom queen. He had to win, he couldn't let Inu-Yasha win. He had to take Kagome away from Inu-Yasha. Then an idea hit him like thunder. Kagome didn't know about the bet they made on her. He probably never asked her to the prom yet. This could be his chance to change everything.

He walked up to her and said, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome climbing down the ladder, "Oh hi...uh.....Hojo."

"Yeah......I was wondering if you had a date for the prom?"

"Well I..."

Just when he said that, Inu-Yasha popped up, "Kagome....I thought we were going together."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha in disbelief, "We are? You never asked me."

Hojo seeing that his plan was going to work played along, "Come on Inu-Yasha, stop messing with Kagome. You know you just want to take her out to the prom so you would win the bet."

Kagome stunned, "Bet?"

Inu-Yasha quickly tried to explain the situation but Kagome was on the verge of tears of anger.

"Kagome..," Inu-Yasha tried to say, "That was before I knew you-"

Kagome stuttering in her tears, "A bet........was I only a Fucking bet to you Inu-Yasha?"

People all around stared. That was when Kikyo made her entrance.

Kikyo pretending to sad, "Aw....poor Kagome, did we "popular people" hurt your feelings?"

Kagome flashing with anger said, "You know what bitch, I have had enough of your fucking comments."

Kikyo who wasn't gonna back down said, "Bring it on wannabe." 

Kagome wasn't scared and was gonna take all her anger out on someone, and it just happened to be Kikyo.

But so sad, Inu-Yasha, Hojo, Miroku (who ran to see the cat fight), Sesshomaru (who knew, he's eating ice cream today), and some friends came and pulled them apart. But not before Kagome scratched Kikyo's arms and blood trickled down. Kikyo happened to dig her nails in her arm as well and blood rushed down. After they were split apart, Kikyo was whining to whoever was with her. Kagome just sat there and was carelessly wiping the blood off.

Inu-Yasha sat down next to her and helped wipe it off. Kagome flinched back and when she saw him. She sat up and was about to leave when he pulled her down.

Inu-Yasha said firmly but gently, "We need to talk Kagome."

Kagome sighed, "It's over Inu-Yasha. Nothing's going on here. It was over before it even began."

Inu-Yasha desperately trying to get a grip, "That bet was when I was brooding over Kikyo. I didn't know any better. Besides, it was Hojo who started the bet."

Kagome sarcastically, "Oh really? He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe I will go to the prom with him...."

At the cue, Hojo came at them, "So have you made your decision yet Kagome?"

Kagome glanced over and Inu-Yasha, took a deep breath in, "Yeah... I decided to go with you."

Hojo almost jumped with excitement, but he kept his cool, "Ok...I'll pick you up at 7:00 for the prom."

With that he left and so did Kagome. She didn't want to turn back and look at his expression. She felt her heart exploding into pieces. Why didn't she believe Inu-Yasha? There was nothing wrong with his answer. He didn't know her. He was bribed, and he said it was Hojo who started it. Then WHY didn't she believe him???? She didn't know. She walked for some distance when she noticed she didn't have Sesshomaru with her. Where did he go now? Man, he acted like a baby at times and like a wise old man the other times. 

She walked back and soon found him sitting on a swing eating (again!) a hot dog. She sat down next to him and started swinging herself. Sesshomaru offered her cotton candy and she accepted.

They sat in silence for awhile until Sesshomaru asked, "Would you have won that fight with Kikyo?"

Kagome smirked, "Hell yeah."

Sesshomaru could see that cheered her up a little.

Kagome smiled a little to herself, Sesshomaru was a good friend.....her only best friend anyways. "So Sesshomaru...do you think that it was a good idea for me to have accepted Hojo's invitation?"

Sesshomaru looked solemn, "Well, to me he is a very very bad guy. I can't say I trust him...."

"Oh. Now it looks like I made a bad choice then?"

"See....it depends on you. Do you think he's a nice guy?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay.....okay....I would have chosen Inu-Yasha.."

"Gr...he lied to me! He-he only thought of me as a bet!"

"Not all the way no, remember how he treated you and nice he was."

"that was probably part of the plan.."

"I doubt that......AHA! I know why he was avoiding you now!"

Kagome jumped up, "What?"

Sesshomaru hiding his flushed face said, "That is for you to find out at the right time.."

Kagome frustrated, "AH! I hate it when you change moods so quickly."

Sesshomaru smiling, "That's one of my specialties."

Kagome threw the cotton candy at him and it was sticking to him but he ran. 

"SEE YOU TOMORROW KAGOME!"

Kagome laughed and yelled back, "BYE!"

Kagome walked back home and went straight to the basement where she spent most of her time...and the first place where she was kissed.....by Inu-Yasha. Ah, she didn't want to be thinking of him. She had no idea what to do now. Would he show up anyways to take her to the prom like how he had showed up to take her to the party last time....she somehow hoped he would.

Inu-Yasha brooding over his problems couldn't help it. He didn't know why she wouldn't accept his explanation. It was reasonable.......but now he had another problem. Kikyo who heard and saw everything had the nerve to ask him to go to the prom with her. Well, technically...it wasn't a problem...

Well now both have a problem to solve......who will be the first to admit that they were wrong? Who knows say tune for the chapter coming soon the a theater near you.

A/N: Ok I'm done with this chapter. Hope you like it!!!!! I'm sure you will. But to tell you this story is going to end very soon...like in two more chapters because I don't know what else to write....if have any suggestions. I would like them. Well See ya!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

I ain't getting anymore reviews here!


	8. What the Hell?

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome who woke up early was laying in bed...she didn't want to get up. The prom was next Friday and today was only a Sunday...so much time left. She didn't know what to do. There wasn't anyone to talk to. She yearned for her mother to talk to her. Her father wouldn't understand anything, he never did. *sigh* Kagome sat up and got dressed and she was brushing her hair. She was bored bored bored bored....(a/n I'm bored right now but it'll get better I promise! ^___^) She could go out somewhere...but where. 

Kagome had a silly thought in her head.....why not go to a karaoke place. She felt up to the challenge. She could sing her heart out. Kagome jumped up and ran out the door. She stopped midway and turned back. She had to bring someone with her. She wasn't gonna go alone......hobos live near there.....she needed...Sesshomaru. He might look defenseless but he could fight. So she ran back and brought her cell phone.

Kagome dialing his number and a little girl picks up, "Hi!"

Kagome answered, "Hi, is Sesshomaru home?"

"Yup yup, he is. Why?"

"I'm his friend...I want to talk to him."

"Oh...ok then ...(changing her voice to a ghastly form)....I will get him, please wait a minute."

Kagome sweatdrops...weird kid......

Sesshomaru speaks, "Hello?"

"Oh...Sesshomaru, who was that little girl?"

"Her.....she's my mother's friend's daughter...always coming here."

"She sounds....hyper active."

"She's always hyper......ahhhh get off me you little..."

Girl, "I want to play! Play with me! Now!"

"Help me Kagome!"

"Oh! Um....want me to come?"

"Yes-"

Kagome worried, "Hello?"

Oh my...he hanged up...I guess there's no need for singing when you get to deal with a hyperactive kid. I'm ready! Kagome walked pretty slowly to his house...she wondered how long could Sesshomaru last without her. But not wanting to actually see him hurt. She ran the last few blocks. She rang the doorbell but no one answered. Oh well, good thing she knew where the spare key was. She opened the door...everything was dark...she turned on the light and there stood the little girl with Sesshomaru tied up.

Kagome stared with wide eyes at the girl. How can someone so small do all this? Everything was thrown across the floor and stuff were spilling too. She was a maniac.....for once...Kagome was scared.

Kagome spoke quite quietly, "Who are you little girl? What's your name?"

She glared at Kagome, "I'm Rin and I'm ruler of the world, bow down before me."

Kagome smirked and imitated a bow, "Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

Rin, "What are you doing in my house?"

Sesshomaru finally speaking, " Your house!? This is MY house!"

Kagome relieved, "Sesshomaru! You're alive....I mean you're awake."

Rin whining, no one was listening to her anymore, "My house all mine. Leave!"

Kagome who was untying Sesshomaru said, "Ok Rin...it's time to take a little nap before mommy comes home."

Sesshomaru heading for the refrigerator said, "Oh yeah...bedtime for the twerp."

Rin gasped, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm a......"

Kagome shook her head, "Too much sugar for you....I think she's getting tired now."

Sesshomaru who couldn't find anything to eat, "Yeah...."

Rin gave up, "It's no fun with you people here...I wanted to play......snore"

Kagome and Sesshomaru gave each other high fives and took her to bed. She slept soundly and they relaxed a bit. But not after they ran around the house cleaning the mess. They finished in 2 hours and they were all tired.

Kagome who was breathing hard, "That girl is a monster.."

Sesshomaru aching, "I know...but it was only today that she acted so hyper....she wasn't ever this hyper before...."

"Hm....that is strange..."

"So......what were you calling about this morning?"

"Oh that, I felt like going to a karaoke place..."

"Hah!....Really?"

"yeah...kind of stupid but.."

"No....let's go! I want to go! I never been to one!"

"Really? Me too. Let's go"

They went to a karaoke place and found that most of the kids at school was there. They seemed to be having a party there...Only the party was made by Kikyo!

Kagome groaned, "Not her..."

Sesshomaru walking backwards, "Let's get out quietly..."

Kikyo having spotted them, "Oh hey look, it's the geeks."

People laughed.

Sesshomaru hurt, "Who are you calling geek?"

Kagome countered back, "Oh Kikyo, is it Halloween already? I didn't know they could make a mask that hideous."

Kikyo gasped, " You think you're all that now?" You haven't seen nothing yet."

Sesshomaru whispered, "Seen what?"

Kagome shook her head, "I have no idea...."

Kikyo asked, "What are you guys doing at a karaoke place anyway? It isn't for losers you know."

Kagome disgusted, "I was wondering the same about you."

Yura who was tired of them always fighting said, "Why don't you guys settle this in a contest or something?"

Kikyo smiling, "You know what, that is a good idea."

Sesshomaru worried, "what kind of contest?"

Kikyo solemnly, "Don't worry...nothing big...."

Yura announced, "It will be a karaoke contest."

Kagome said, "A singing contest....?"

Kikyo jumping up and down, "Oh yes...this will be fun alright."

Sesshomaru smiling, "I guess we get to sing after all."

Kagome sarcastically, "Ha ha."

Yura announced, "Ok, I'm partnered with Kikyo while you're with...that eating guy."

Kikyo said, "Sure."

Kagome and Sesshomaru agreed.

Let the contest begin.

Kikyo sang My Will by Dream. She hit all the high and low notes perfectly. She could even dance.... But that wasn't much of a surprise. Everyone cheered for her. Kikyo smirked at Sesshomaru who was going next. He sang Fukai Mori by Do as Infinity. He was great! Kagome couldn't believe it. He could sing and do other things she didn't even know about....her own best friend. But for that round Kikyo won because she got the better song. Next was Yura with N'sync's Pop. She was doing all these moves and she had back ground dancers. Now where did she get them? Anyways, She got applauses but not too many. Kagome had a shot. She chose the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne. She sang the first few notes and she just kept on going.

Other kids were cheering her on. She had a strong voice. Kikyo was out raged. Sesshomaru was cheering and clapping. After she was done, a producer was running to her. He gave her a card to call him if she ever decided to sing for show business. She of course won that round. It was a tie between them and it was Kikyo against Kagome. They glared at each other. 

Kikyo chose Boa's Valenti and Kagome chose Ayumi Hamasaki's Audience. But who will win? Which song is better? Kagome couldn't lose to her. She wouldn't be able to face her at school.....

Oh no....Inu-Yasha...damn....I thought I had something nagging me. Inu-Yasha and Hojo was the cause of everything. Well, she was gonna have to face him one of these days. It didn't surprise her to see Hojo sitting there watching. But where was Inu-Yasha? She was sure she saw him watching her sing.

The audience was still figuring out who would win. Inu-Yasha had just entered when he saw Kagome singing. It was a nice song with lots of meaning. He could tell she was talking about him. She looked pretty up there. She could dance too.....she would never talk to me again though.....Hojo's sitting right there. That bastard is going to hurt her somehow......Inu-Yasha was clenching his fists. But when he felt Kagome looking right at him, he left. Hope she wins though. With that Inu-Yasha left.

Kagome and Kikyo were getting impatient with the results.

Kikyo saying, "God damn it people! Who won?"

Hojo smiling, "No one knows yet, but I bet its Kagome."

Kagome blushing slightly, "Thanks Hojo." 

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "We have not come to a decision yet so please wait till tomorrow for the winner."

Everyone: AWWWWWW 

Kagome, "Crap. Wasting all my time."

"But wasn't that fun?"

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?"

"Of course. Just wondering if we'll become singers or something."

"Why?"

"Because that guy would have taken you to a studio and start recording songs if he could."

"So..? I don't want to be a singer."

"Just a suggestion...."

"Well, I'm going home now. I'm so tired."

"Me too. That was fun wasn't it?" 

"Hm...I guess so."

They walked into a dark alley when someone pushed Kagome against Sesshomaru.

Kagome picking herself up, "What the hell?"

A/N: Well wasn't that nice? I think this chapter was interesting. Tell me which song is better . Ayumi Hamasaki's Audience or Boa's Valenti? So I can find out who wins.....I know its probably gonna be Kagome. Not much fun when its going to end....so I added some of my own stuff. Can you tell I was bored? I am...but a bit hyper right now. AHAHAHAHA I can see the police chasing me now....wheee I can fly, look! Its a bird no wait its Kamui! He's cute. hehehe well please review...I'm out bye


	9. Master Criminal

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome felt a drop of water on her face. She struggled to open her eyes and she could feel her whole body was numb. What the hell happened? Where am I? She stared at her surroundings and noticed someone else next to her. Sesshomaru was still unconscious. Kagome slapped him a little and he woke up.

Sesshomaru yelled, "Hey! That hurts you know..."

Kagome relieved a bit said, "I think we're in a basement or something."

Sesshomaru confused, "A basement? Why would we be in a....oh yeah.....we got jumped by someone."

"We haven't done anything wrong.....so why did we get jumped?"

"It could have been robbers who needed money or something."

"True, but they wouldn't have kidnapped us if they only wanted money. Besides, how much money could we carry?"

"Not much.....now what do we do?"

Kagome stood up and was feeling a bit unbalanced. She walked around the basement and was searching for a door or window. 

Sesshomaru standing up too, went up the stairs where he saw a door. But he already knew it was locked. Disappointed, he went back down to where Kagome was. Not before he heard footsteps coming.

Sesshomaru running back down the stairs, "EEP! Someone's coming."

Kagome sweatdropped, " I thought you were brave......"

The door opened and someone walked down....

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared eagerly at whoever was coming.....the air was tensed....who was this person and what did they want with them....

It was a guy who looked about 25, tall, and broad. They have never seen him before. Who was this guy? He seems to be an Englishmen who was pretty rich from the looks on his clothes.

Kagome finding her voice, "Who are you, what do you want from us?"

Man with amusement, " Oh nothing from You exactly....you just happen to have come upon my little meeting yesterday and my followers panicked. But don't worry, as long as you didn't see anything. I will let you go soon enough. the maid will bring you food later on."

Sesshomaru speaking up, "What if we did see what you were holding yesterday with your men?"

Man more seriously, "Then we will have a little problem which I can't really solve except for....murder.."

Kagome gasped, " You can't kill us....we didn't see anything did we Sesshomaru?"

From the look on his face.....he did she something and she didn't like it.

Man, "Well, I'll be going now. Hope you people enjoy your stay."

Kagome, "Wait! Um...I would like to know your name..."

Man, quite amused with the girl, "My dear girl, my name has no concern for you but since you asked...its Sethos." With that he left.

Sesshomaru bewildered, "Sethos!?" 

Kagome pondering, "What an intriguing name...must not be his real one, why did you have to tell him you saw what he was doing????"

Sesshomaru shrinking back, "Cause I did see and if we went to the police or whatever.....we would be big news."

Kagome asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru whispered, "Because he's the master criminal....he's the antique smuggler. The best in the world! Master of disguise too!"

Kagome sweatdropped, "And how would you know??"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Because I have my sources.."

Kagome sighed, "Even if we know that, how are we going to get out!?"

Sesshomaru, "That I don't know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha was at school watching for any signs of Kagome. He didn't see her at all today in school. Maybe she was avoiding him. But he would at least catch a glimpse of her. He was worried, maybe she didn't come home last night....He called her house but she wasn't there, and Sesshomaru wasn't home either...only this annoying brat who kept on screaming on the phone. 

Was it possible that she got kidnapped by someone? But who? His first thought was Hojo but that didn't work out because Hojo wouldn't kidnap Kagome with only a few days till the prom. Next was Kikyo...but she would have wanted Kagome to go to the prom so she could brag in front of her face. Because she lost to Kagome at the karaoke contest. She has had a sullen face all day. He couldn't think. He ditched school and went back to the karaoke place that Kagome went to yesterday. He stalked around but no clue. He went to the back and saw a dark alley. Surely Kagome wouldn't be so stupid as to go there at night. He went to look anyway. He looks at the floor and sees what he didn't want to see, Kagome's little bracelet that she always wore. Damn! 

He looked around and found nothing. When he finally gave up, he turned around to leave. It was hopeless to find Kagome now. He walked off, not too far when he noticed a slip of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read: Meet on 1122 12m at MCS lair.

What the fuck doe that mean??? He didn't know but he bet this was where Kagome was. He had to get someone to translate this crap. AHA! His darling older sister could. She was a mischievous and bad girl. But never got caught. 

Inu-Yasha ran into the house and stopped when he saw his mother. He straightened up and said, "Hello there mother."

Mother raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Inu-Yasha, "Oh...I'm looking for Chris, is she home?"

Mother skeptically, "Yes, she's in her room doing something. And Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha halted, "Yeah Mom?"

Mother, "Don't call her Chris....it sounds like a boy's name."

Inu-Yasha hiding his laugh, "Of course."

Inu-Yasha ran up the stairs to find his sister waiting. 

Christine waiting, "You wanted to see me? That's very strange."

Inu-Yasha, "What's so strange about that? We need to spend some quality time together."

Christine scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. What is it that you want now?"

Inu-Yasha getting serious, "Alright, here's the deal Chris, (he tells her about Kagome and all that)"

Christine, " So what do you want me to do?"

"Translate this" handing her the paper

"Hm...interesting...Meet on 1122 12m at MCS lair."

"Well?"

"This is simple."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah...we do this all the time with ....."

"HAH! Almost spilled huh? Its ok, I wouldn't snitch on you...unless I have to."

"Anyways......they meet on November 22 at 12 midnight at........MCS lair.."

"We know the time and date but where?"

"That's the hard part....but if I'm right......Kagome isn't in a safe place exactly.."

"What! Where are they?"

"They're at the Master Criminal's lair......he's known as Sethos to most of his sources....."

"Ok.....how would you know that?"

"He's um....someone that ...."

"Kidnaps people! I'm gonna fucking kick his ass if he hurts Kagome!"

"Yeah....."

"Where's his lair though?"

"Um....I'll tell when I get the source...."

"Ok...but be careful...."

"HAH! I don't need to be careful....you do...you'd run straight into a trap for Kagome..."

"I do not!"

"Well then, I'll be back with the information soon."

"Fine....but I'm gonna figure out soon who this Sethos guy is!"

Christine had a grim face on......if he knew who he was ......he wouldn't like it one bit....neither would Sethos...

A/N: Another Chappie done...oh my, who is this Sethos guy anyways? I wonder...could be trouble for Inu-Yasha ......oh wells find out next time for more adventures with Inu-Yasha! Also if I wrote that Christine was his younger sister in the last chapters......well she's not anymore. She has to be older than him so yeah. 

This Sunday was suppose to be a parade.....a Veteran's day parade....I was suppose to be in it.....I would have been on TV.....but noooo my funkin grandma has a birthday on Monday.....so my mom's making us go to that...so I can't go to the parade! I freaking wanted to go hella badly for weeks. and now I can't go! Damn my grandmother I hate her. She talks shit about me and my cuz. She think I'm doing drugs and turning "bad". Who the hell cares if I turn bad. I don't have to listen to her! GRRRRRR!!!!

OK! Never mind! I can go to the parade now! YAY! Instead of going to her house....she's coming here.. and I get to go! I came home already.....we sucked! We were very bad....*sniff*...oh well....it was fun... until I found out my ankle was bleeding...scary...hurts too....but at least I get to be on TV! hehehe 

Anyways....Monday is Fall Competition.....Where my school goes against other schools. My school Abraham Lincoln High School is going against Lowell and Washington......We are going to lose.....I know it because Lowell always win.....they the best school...smartest kids and best sport teams too......well wish us luck anyways...........

GTGS bye! Review! Or die cuz I'm hella mad now.....^_^;; (not mad anymore) 


	10. Brother of Demons

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome and Sesshomaru were pacing around the room when the door opened and some guy came in to bring them food. Sesshomaru jumped up and snatched the food out of the guy's hands. The guy muttered something and left. Sesshomaru was munching on the food, so Kagome sighed and sat down too.

Sesshomaru stuffing the food down said, "That Sethos sure has good taste in food....even though these are probably the leftovers..."

Kagome looked at him in disgust, "Ew....how can you eat it?......Oh well, I'm gonna have to eat it if I want to stay alive."

"True....but who's going to save us?"

"We can only wait and see........and I have to get out before the prom!"

"Yeah.....or Kikyo wins automatically...."

"I can't let her win!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Christine was walking down an alley when she suddenly stopped at a corner. She looked back to make sure no one was following her. She tapped places on the wall until she found the spot she wanted. She pushed a segment of the wall and it opened. She stepped through and closed it. She continued walking until she saw a light. 

Christine whispered, "David? Are you in here?"

Then more lights came on and a guy who looked around 18 came out to greet her...or yell at her.

David going hysterical, "What are you doing here!? You know its dangerous here! How many times-"

Christine relaxing, "Calm down David. I made sure no one saw me and no one was in here."

David sat down, "What brings you here? You usually don't come here except for holidays.."

Christine gasped, "That's not true! I come....as long as I have time...which isn't much..."

David chuckled, "It's alright, how's your brother?"

"He's fine....how's the "brother of demons" doing?"

"Now Chris, don't call him that.....you know he takes pride in that name and will brag on and on to his lower standard friends."

"Which we know he has a lot of. Ok...now to get down to business."

"Ah. I saw that coming. What's the problem?"

"I need to find out where Sethos's lair is."

"That's going to be hard...even with my expertise.....you know he changes lairs every once in a while."

"Yeah....but I have a specific date, November 22."

"Well, now, that is interesting...that's the date of his birthday I believe...and the day that he is going to bid off some of his rarest items."

"Really? Wow you sure do know a lot."

"Yup....but I'll need "brother of demons", I mean Ramses help."

"Do you have to? He gets angry at me for involving you ."

"He'll understand why.....he'll do anything for you too....you know that right?"

"Yeah....I hope Nefret doesn't find out. Oh she never does, its ok. Oh and if Ramses ask why you're helping me and why I want to know where Sethos is...tell him its for Inu-Yasha."

"Sure no problem. I'll see you later. Come back on Wednesday for the information."

"Ok thanks David. You're the best......besides for Ramses though...."

"You better go now, and so should I before you start talking about him."

David blew out the lights and he quietly sneaked out somewhere. Chris just stood there for a while until she heard someone pass by. She pushed the wall open and slide out. She walked quickly back home before her parents knew she was gone.

Inu-Yasha was in his room looking out the window and when he saw his sister at the door, he ran out and greeted her.

"Hello Chris, how was your day?"

"Fine...and I have things to tell you so if we can go upstairs"

"Yeah sure."

Inu-Yasha closed the door and they sat down.

Chris relaxed on her bed, "Ok....the good news is that we can find the lair. bad news is that it'll take till tomorrow...or longer. But if its too risky, they'll just drop the mission."

"Drop it? They? Damn....this is looking very very suspicious for you."

"None of your business, they're my friends and companions. don't worry, they never fail a task. This will be pretty easy for them. So hold on for one more day."

"Fine....." (Kagome....hold on...I'll be there in no time....where ever you are....)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome who was half asleep seemed to hear Inu-Yasha talking to her.....(Inu-Yasha.....please hurry..)

A/n: Done with another chapter. Cool huh? I know! 

Well please review! I'm getting so close to 100 reviews! I need one more! But I would still like a lot please! Thank you! Bye! 

ROTC- I'm a private first class now.....cool.....

Press the button and get an Inu-Yasha key chain plushy!


	11. Going to London

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

movie She's all that! If you never heard of it.... too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! ha ha 

She's All That

Inu-Yasha woke up and ran to his sister's room. She was already awake and was getting dressed.

Chris annoyed, "What do you want now Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha asked excitedly, "You're going to meet your friends today right?"

Chris looking at him suspiciously, "Maybe.....why?"

"I want to go too!"

"No Way! You can't come and you can't stalk me either!"

" Damn it! I want to go! I need to find out all I can from them."

"I'll be home soon so wait for the information."

"NO! I'm going with you rather you like it or not!"

"Ok.....geez...calm down.....but you can't tell anybody! and I mean it."

So Inu-Yasha and Chris walked down the dark alley and they went through the secret wall thing. Chris and Inu-Yasha sat there and waited.

Inu-Yasha said impatiently, "Where are they!!??"

Chris, "They're coming."

Just as she said that, two figures came out and was dressed like beggars in the street. They walked up to them and began to speak to her in Arabic. She nodded her head in agreement and they sat down too.

Inu-Yasha confused, "What the hell were you talking about? And with those hobos too!"

Christine scoffed, "You should get your eyes checked, these people aren't hobos, they are my friends in disguise and they found the information. Go ahead David, Ramses, take of those hideous clothes."

David relieved, "Glad to have helped you."

Ramses squatting there, "How are you Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha stared, "Do I know you.....?"

Chris getting up and introduced them. "This is Ramses and he is David. Come on, you know them from when you were younger."

David, "You wouldn't remember but that's ok."

Ramses looked over Inu-Yasha with interest, "You look healthy and strong, but looks like you got a problem?"

Chris, "Oh yeah, Ramses, did you find the place?"

Ramses, "Of course. His lair will be pretty far from here though....."

Chris groaned, "Is he in Egypt?"

David, "Not exactly."

Ramses, "I'll give you another guess."

Chris, "London?"

Inu-Yasha, "That's far.."

David, "Well....he's at London."

Chris, "Ah, crap."

Ramses slightly amused, "Well, well, back to your foul language now huh?"

Chris, "That wasn't foul and you haven't seen nothing yet."

Inu-Yasha, "Ok, now stop the arguing!"

David, "He's right guys. We have to go to London if we want to save the girl name Kagome."

Ramses, "Then let's go."

Ramses offered his arm and Chris kindly accepted. They had a long trip ahead and they had to get there fast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was going to go hysterical. She was bored as hell. Sethos came once in awhile but that didn't do her any good.

Kagome asked Sethos as he came in, "What are you going to do with us!?"

Sethos, "You'll find out tomorrow night."

Sesshomaru, "What's going to happen tomorrow...?"

Sethos, "You'll see."

Kagome getting angry, "But I want to go now!!!!!"

Sethos spoiling the fun, "Oh don't worry, someone's coming to save you alright. I believe his name is....Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome shocked, "Inu......Yasha. How would you know?"

Sethos unsympathetically, "He seems to have gotten hold of someone who knows about me and I think I know who....but you wouldn't know them. I will see you two tomorrow night. Have fun until then."

Kagome, "Ah, I hate that guy!"

Sesshomaru, "Yeah, me too. Inu-Yasha is really coming??"

"I guess so....I hope he's careful....I don't want to see him get hurt over me..."

"Don't worry....but how did he find out about this place?"

"I wonder.....does he have connections and sources like you do?"

"Its either his sources or his sisters'."

"How do you know about his sister?"

"Oh um.....I see her around. She's pretty cute..."

"Oh, Sesshomaru gots a crush on Chris, ha ha how cute."

"Oh shut up."

Kagome settled down and thought to herself. I hope I already forgave Inu-Yasha.....but somehow....I was never mad at him. Hope he comes quickly. Will Sethos kill Inu-Yasha? O.O That would be bad, very bad.

Inu-Yasha thinking on the plane. Hang on Kagome! I'm going to kick that guy Sethos ass. He better watch out for me! No one is going to get in my way.

A/N: Ok done. Nothing else to say except that November 22 was my birthday!!!! I'm 14 now. Yay! 

Anyways, today was school wide clean up and it was hella dirty. Yucky! Ok anyways, hope you like my story so far. Bye!

Click the button and get an Inu-Yasha the Movie! LOL


	12. Reunion

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

Movie, She's all that! If you never heard of it.... that's too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! Ha ha 

She's All That

Inu-Yasha, Chris, Ramses, and David were getting off the plane and getting their baggage. 

Inu-Yasha had a different glint in his eyes...not mad or confused, but delight. He was amazed at the sights and all the good smelling pastry.

Inu-Yasha bought a pastry, "Wow! This is so good!"

Chris, sweatdropped, "Aren't we going to look for his place now?"

David, "We could always go without you Inu-Yasha."

Ramses musing with himself, "I wonder how many can he eat before he turns fat."

Inu-Yasha glared at them, "I'm going with you and I'm not going to turn fat! Let's go!"

Chris, "Lead the way Ramses."

Ramses walked swiftly and he seemed to know his way around, so did everyone else except for Inu-Yasha who kept stumbling for the first few minutes. His eyes adjusted quickly. Inu-Yasha wondered where they were and his eyes darted from left to right, thinking something suspicious lurked near by. Not really paying attention, he bumped into his sister. They had stopped at an old factory building.

Inu-Yasha was about to speak when Chris shushed him up. Ramses was climbing up a window and David followed. His sister was next; he had never saw her move like that.... It was creepy. He was next and he didn't have much difficulty either. They were inside now.... But didn't that seem too easy? Finally Ramses spoke.

Ramses, "This was too easy wasn't it?"

Inu-Yasha and the rest nodded in agreement.

Chris, "He knows we're here. He's going to turn on the lights and welcome us with like 10 of his men behind him.

Just like that everything she said had happened. Inu-Yasha went into a martial arts stance but was stopped by Ramses who didn't look worried.

Inu-Yasha studied the room with interest; it wasn't actually dirty and old. It was a neat room with laces and pillows. It was a comfortable little room.

Sethos walked in and smiled at them.

Sethos, "Well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise. My dear friends have come to visit me."

Inu-Yasha shouted at him, "Feh, we're not your friends! Now give me back Kagome...and Sesshomaru!"

Sethos, "So you're Inu-Yasha I presume? Don't worry…they're fine."

Ramses, "Hello Sethos, aren't we in a good mood today. See my mother lately?"

Chris giggling a little, "They would have made a cute little couple."

Sethos pleased, "We would have wouldn't we? Well, its too bad…Chris isn't it? How long has it been since I saw you?"

Chris grimly, "Not very long that's for sure."

Inu-Yasha gasped, "You know this…criminal?"

David, "I'm afraid we all do."

Sethos walking closer to Inu-Yasha, "You see, I'm related to you in a way too."

Inu-Yasha, "What the hell do you mean?"

Ramses, "He is my uncle, who I have nothing to do with unless it concerns my family and your sister, David, me, and Nefret have sworn in blood to always help each other and all the other interesting details."

Inu-Yasha shocked, "You sworn stuff in blood! Shame! That's dangerous and you can get aids and stuff!"

Chris, "Yeah I know that. But we were clean…unless Ramses and David aren't."

David grinning, "Clean, we were very clean."

Sethos, " Well, I'm sorry to break this reunion but I'm going to have to take you all to another reunion."

Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality, "Right! Kagome! Let's go!"

Sethos quietly lead them down a dark hall and into a basement. He took out a key and opened it.

Inu-Yasha stared impatiently at the door, he was nervous about seeing Kagome again. Will she forgive him? He won't found out if she's not there…  
  
The door opened and Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up with shock. There at the door way was Inu-Yasha and his sister and some guys'…. who weren't really bad looking either…back to the point. 

Kagome cried out, "Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha relieved at the sight of Kagome well and alive, "Kagome! You're okay!"

Sethos interrupted them, "Sorry to break up this happy reunion but let's get down to business."

Chris looking at him accusingly, "What business? We don't know anything!"

Ramses, "Or do we?"

Sesshomaru whined, "We know nothing and saw nothing! But if you keep reminding us and telling us, then we'll know!"

Sethos, "But I believe Miss Kagome saw something, didn't you?"

Kagome stammering, "Um…I don't…know…. What you're talking about."

Sethos chuckled, "Oh but you do know, my men saw you picking up one of my antiques last time."

Kagome shocked, "What are you talking about? Why would I want an antique anyways?"

Sethos, "I wouldn't know but surely you have it."

Inu-Yasha getting angry, "Damn it! She already said she doesn't know!"

Chris musingly, "Perhaps you mistaken her with another girl."

Ramses encouragingly, "She could be right you know…a lot of girls these days look alike."

Sethos snapped, "Even so, I would like someone to find that girl now! I have an important meeting set for Thursday and I plan to keep it."

David, "How do we even find this person?"

Sethos, "I don't really care but find her."

Chris, "And why are we cooperating with you again?"

Sethos, "Because if you don't, I'll be keeping her here for a very long time."

Inu-Yasha growled, "You can't do that! Its black mail!"

Sethos severely, "I'll only give you until Thursday morning to find her. If not, Kagome is going to be done with, and I never joke around."

David, "Very true."

Chris exasperated, "We need at least a clue you know!"

Sethos, "Well, there's this one little detail about the person. She happens to be around your age and very um…. How do I say this? Hm…"

Kagome bewildered, "Our age…. that's hard, any specific markings or hair style or clothes?"

Sethos talking with his men, "Yes…she wore this samurai kind of clothes. Her hair tied back. She must be one of the fancy karate masters or something. I would go look for her if I had the time but I don't so hurry up and go or Kagome will have a very unpleasant death."

Inu-Yasha rushed at the door but skidded to a halt, "Kagome…don't worry, I'll come back to you!"

Kagome, "Inu-Yasha…"

Chris, "We'll see you then Sethos. Come on Ramses! Hurry!"

Sesshomaru blushing, "Isn't she so cool! *sigh*"

Sethos quietly, "She sure is…"

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took too long, I was at my grandma's house over the weekends and no time to type this. Well, I think there's only like 3 more chapters before this is over so, hang in there! Bye!


	13. Cat?

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

Movie, She's all that! If you never heard of it.... that's too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! Ha ha 

She's All That

Inu-Yasha, Ramses, David, and Chris went back to their house to form a plan.

Inu-Yasha getting serious, "What we should do is search all of school first because that's like where most high school girls should be right?"

Chris, "Yeah, We'll start there and if we don't find her, then what?"

Ramses, "We better have a backup plan."

David, "Got any friends here?"

Chris gave him a look, "Of course I have friends! Inu-Yasha and I have many friends all over the place. How do you think I keep in contact with you people?"

Inu-Yasha, "Yeah! That's why I'm the most popular guy in school! I can get any girl to talk!"

Ramses, "Really? Well let's find out."

They left the house and went to school. Inu-Yasha gave his boys a handshake slap thing and nodded at the girls, who made them, all sigh.

Chris had her own problems, she was good looking and pretty too. Most guys that went out with her were trying to catch up with her. Even though she cuts school most of the time, she was pretty smart.

Inu-Yasha, "You'd think that we've been gone for a year or something…hey what's up Miroku?"

Miroku, "Hey Inu-Yasha! You're here. It's been awhile, and you've almost lost your popular status with Hojo."

Inu-Yasha, "Really? Damn…only a few days and what has happened to this school. But I'm here now."

Chris, "Inu-Yasha…looks like Hojo isn't your only competition…."

Some of the girls were noticing Ramses and David. They backed away slowly.

Inu-Yasha, "This is MY school and I'm the guy they fall for!"

Ramses, "Ok then. They're all yours."

David said quietly, "I'm already married for your information."

Ramses, "Oh yeah…he got to marry at a young age…not really young but young enough…I'm not married but I already have someone."

Chris scoffed, "Who's that?"

Ramses smirked, "Christine here is my girlfriend as you people call it."

Inu-Yasha shocked but got the point, "Yeah…she is his girlfriend. So they're all taken."

Everyone: Aw!

Miroku piped up, "Not me!"

Inu-Yasha took Miroku aside, "Since you know practically every girl in the school, tell me, have you seen a girl who dresses like a karate person and probably keep to herself most of the time?"

Miroku thinking, "Hm…this girl sounds very familiar…wait! I know, she's this cute looking girl who's kind of a tomboy but is very sweet."

Ramses, "You know her then?"

Miroku, "Yeah…"

Inu-Yasha rapidly pulled him out, "Let's go get her! Quickly!"

Miroku, "How do you know where she lives?"

Chris, "You have to know how to hack into things, and computers are my specialty."

They stopped at a pretty house with flowers growing on the sides. The walked up the stairs and range the doorbell. They waited quietly and then heard someone coming. The door opened slowly and there stood a girl the same age as Kagome. Her hair jet black and long. She was pretty but as for the outfit she was wearing…it didn't go with her.

Miroku, "Hello Sango. How are you today?"

Sango, "I'm fine…who are these people?"

Miroku introducing everyone, "This is Inu-Yasha, Chris, Ramses, and David."

Inu-Yasha abruptly, "You have something we want back."

Chris, "Please? It belongs to someone."

Ramses, "If you don't give it back, someone's life will be in danger."

Sango confused, "Um…what is it that you want?"

Inu-Yasha and the others just went quiet…..what was the antique like? What was it suppose to be?

Chris, "All we know is that its an antique."

Sango, "Well…I have lots of antiques here. I collect them…or my father does."

Inu-Yasha, "Its an antique you found on the floor."

Sango, "Oh, you mean the cat?"

Ramses froze, "Cat? It must be of Bastet. The cat Bastet that belongs to Ramses the II."

Chris, "That's worth money for sure."

Sango, "Would you like to see it?"

David, "Lead the way."

They entered her house and was surprised at the antique.

A/N: I wonder what was so interesting. Anyways sorry about how long it took to update. But at least I do. Well got to go now! Bye!


	14. InuYasha to the rescue

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

Movie, She's all that! If you never heard of it.... that's too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! Ha ha 

She's All That

Sango showed them the antique she found on the floor. It was shaped like a cat, rubies and diamonds on its eyes and paws. It had nice vivid colors even though it looked a bit rusty.

Sango, "Is this it?"

Ramses looking it over, "I think this is it guys."

Inu-Yasha in high spirits, "Great! Let's grab it and go!"

Miroku baffled, "Hey! You can't just take that from her!"

Chris, "It doesn't belong to you but it belongs to us. Its very important that we have it."

David, "Someone's life will be at stake if you don't hand it over."

Sango inquiring, "And whose life is at stake may I ask?"

Inu-Yasha snapped, "Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku gasped, "You mean the girl with that fine as-….I mean the girl with the makeover?"

Chris amused, "Yes her….but don't forget Sesshomaru too."

Sango, "Well since they're going to be in trouble if I don't give you the statue. Here."

She handed them the cat and asked hopingly if she could go but they all shouted no. But they would tell her what happened when they came back…or if they came back. Miroku got to stay with her. He was going to "protect her". Which was scary to think about.

They quickly left with the cat statue under wraps and they quickly boarded their father's private jet. They speeded away and made it to London in a few hours. Inu-Yasha jumped off and ran. The others tried to catch up but was blocked by tourists. When they finally squeezed out. They saw Inu-Yasha waiting for them. Why?

Inu-Yasha said impatiently, "How can I go in without the statue? He'd just slaughter her right in front of me."

Chris, "And I thought you were waiting for us….you idiot!"

Ramses, "Enough talk, let's go inside. I know he's waiting."

They walked into the building and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were being held at gunpoint and Sethos was sitting down drinking tea.

Sethos, "Ah, there you are. Find my statue yet?"

Chris, "You think we'd come here empty handed?"

Ramses, "We brought your damn statue. Which I bet you forged. Good job I have to say."

David, "It was much better skilled then mines."

Inu-Yasha confused so Chris explained, "David was working for an antique forger when he was young so he learned. He's pretty good."

Sethos disturbed, "But I did not do that work of art. As you can see, my work is much more skilled."

Chris laughed, "Boasting about yourself. That's nice. But it was Smythe who forged it huh?"

Ramses, "Smythe…? Do I know him…?"

Chris, "Oh…you know, I went out with him once. Real cute but you know…I could tell he liked someone already."

Sethos, "Yes, he was the most intriguing young lad."

Inu-Yasha, "Ok, enough with him, I want Kagome back!"

Sethos, "Give me the cat."

They threw him the sack and he let Kagome and Sesshomaru go…after Inu-Yasha beat the crap out of two guys just to loosen his anger.

Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha and he hugged her tight. "I missed you Inu-Yasha…I was afraid you were lost or killed…"

Inu-Yasha looked at her, "Feh! Who would be able to kill me! Nothing would have stopped me from coming to save you."

Chris sarcastic sniff, "That was soo beautiful, you guys are so cute together."

Ramses, "That was touching but I believe we should go now."

Sethos, "Yes you should. But give my regards to your mother…if you ever tell her that is."

With that he left and all his guards disappeared too.

Chris, "Alright people, get all your gear together and let's go home."

Sesshomaru gleamed at her, "She'd be a great leader."

Ramses glared at him, "She's mine."

David, "Really? I thought Nefret was."

Chris hearing, "Yeah…I thought you loved her with your heart and all that other load of crap you always say about her."

Inu-Yasha, "Watch your language around Kagome! She's sensitive to swearing."

Kagome sweatdropped, "Ok Inu-Yasha….what ever you say."

They all headed for the jet and everyone was smiling. Tomorrow was their big prom night too. She couldn't wait to go home. Everything was going great. Except….

Sesshomaru whined saying, "I want food! You know how long we'd been captive? I'm hungry."

Chris said soothingly, "we'll get you lots of food when we get home ok?"

Sesshomaru pouting, "Ok…."

A/N: No cliffy! YAY! Heh, well…one last chapter before it ends. Don't worry, I hope its going to be a good ending. Well, since I won't be writing till next Saturday….

HAPPIE EARLY MERRIE CHRISTMAS!!!!

Hope everyone gets lots of presents! SHINNEN AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAMASU!


	15. Getting Ready for the prom

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

Movie, She's all that! If you never heard of it.... that's too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! Ha ha 

She's All That

Kagome's at home taking a long bath. She was soaking herself in the nice warm water. She felt so much more refreshed. When she got home, she ran to hug her father and her annoying little bother too. She quickly called Hojo to tell him that their date together for the prom was off. She was going with 

Inu-Yasha again and she couldn't wait. She already had a prom dress picked out and she was just getting ready. She blow-dried her hair and did little curls in her hair. She slipped into her dress and wore her lipstick. She was feeling very cheerful. She had like half an hour before Inu-Yasha was suppose to come and pick her up. So she just did some reading to pass the time…

If you wanted to know…her dress was baby blue with xxxx crosses on the back, she was wearing gloves and the dress had little bead stuff on it.

Inu-Yasha was at home, frustrated with his tux. He hated wearing it. It was too tight on the neck and he felt stiff like a stick. 

Inu-Yasha whined, "Do I have to wear this?"

His sister came out with her prom dress, "Yes you have to. Every boy will be wearing one."

Inu-Yasha said proudly, "But I'm a special guy. I need to be different."

Chris, "Alright, whatever. But it's for Kagome."

Inu-Yasha, "…Fine…"

Chris, "Now what do you think about my dress?"

Inu-Yasha studied the dress, it was kind of black but when the light hits it, it looked dark blue, "It's ok I guess. Who are you bringing with you?"

Chris, "Ramses and David."

Inu-Yasha, "You two timing them!"

Chris, "Of course not! We're going as friends."

Inu-Yasha, "Right…"

Chris, "hurry up and get dressed!!! Kagome will be waiting!!"

Inu-Yasha sighed and he put the tuxedo on. He looked like a penguin he said to himself.

He said bye to Chris and he went to his car. He took the roses he bought and left them in the back seat. They were her favorite…or that's what Sesshomaru said…

He drove off to pick her up…

We all know what Sesshomaru is doing…he's eating and putting on his tux. He doesn't look bad, except for the little crumbs on it. But poor little Sesshomaru doesn't have a date. Yet he still goes…for the food. 

Now back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha arrived at Kagome's house 5 minutes early. He took out the flowers and walked up the steps. He rang the doorbell, looking a bit nervous. Kagome quickly opened the door.

Kagome, "Hi Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha, "Hey Kagome, these are for you."

Kagome thanked Inu-Yasha for the flowers, Inu-Yasha commented on her pretty dress, and she commented on how nice he looked. Then they left for the prom.

They reached the prom and saw Sesshomaru coming up to them with a drink.

Kagome, "Sesshomaru stop eating for once in your life!"

Inu-Yasha sweatdropped, "I don't think he's listening."

Sesshomaru, "I'm just so happy we're all here and alive."

Ramses, "Very true."

Chris, "Hi Lil Brother."

David, "I see Sesshomaru is still eating."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah…"

Everything's silent for a while…so Chris took the two guys off to chat or do something, while Sesshomaru went for more food leaving them alone.

Kagome, "So…what do you want to do?"

Inu-Yasha, "Beat up Hojo, cause there he is with Kikyo."

Hojo couldn't find anyone and neither could Kikyo. So they went together. They made an interesting couple.

Hojo and Kikyo walked up to them.

Hojo, "Yo, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha, "Hojo."

Kikyo sneered at Kagome, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome stared back, "Kikyo."

Tensed air, seems like they were going to start a fight.

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Didn't forget our bet did you?"

Hojo froze, "…"

A/N: I wonder about the bet. What was it again? I can't remember. Oh wells. Hope you liked it. Ending next chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

SHINNEN AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!!


	16. Graduation

Konnichiwa minna san!! I am learning Japanese for high school! Well.... here's my new story from the 

Movie, She's all that! If you never heard of it.... that's too bad. Well please enjoy. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and neither do you! Ha ha 

She's All That

Hojo froze, "..."

Inu-Yasha said proudly, "I didn't lose the bet did I? Nope I didn't. "

Kagome curious, "What happens to the person that loses in your bet?"

Hojo said without much feeling, "Whoever loses has to go run around the school and neighbor naked and for half an hour too."

Kikyo shocked, "Who lost?"

Hojo relieved, "No one yet..."

Inu-Yasha angry, "Don't be lying Hojo you asshole. You lost the first round so you have to do the bet. Miroku was a witness when we did the bet so don't try to squeeze your way out of this."

Kagome quietly asked, "Was the first round on me...doing the makeover and stuff?"

Inu-Yasha quietly looked at Kagome, "Yes it was but I didn't mean you any harm. I hope you know that I was all wrong about you."

Kagome smiled and nodded while Hojo and Kikyo were disgusted,

Kikyo said, "enough with your gross talk. What's the second part of the bet huh?"

Miroku comes up with Sango, "Whoever wins the prom queen."

Kagome, "Me again? Against her?"

Inu-Yasha stammering, "Uh...this was before again.... don't get all mad. I'm sure you'll win..."

Kagome, "Argh!"

Chris, "Come on you guys. They're going to announce the winners now!!"

They all headed for the stage where the principal was just going to announce the winner.

Principal, "I'm sad that where all here for the last time before you all go and head to college. But I'm sure you'll all do me proud. And now I'm happy to present the winner for prom kind and queen. Drum rolls please.

Everyone listened in silence.

Principal, "And the prom king is ...Inu-Yasha! Who wouldn't know that?

Everyone clapped and cheered him on. Hojo looked on with a grumpy face.

Principal, "Alright people settle down. Its time for the prom queen. We'd had an interesting battle this year but I'm proud to present the prom queen this year is...Kagome Higurashi!!!

Kagome couldn't move or speak, she had actually won! Sesshomaru was pushing her forward and then she snapped back to reality.

She accepted the crown and she stood by Inu-Yasha and they made the cutest couple. (AWWW)

Kikyo was screaming her head off at her friends and kept on saying why didn't she win. She should have won. Hojo looked at Inu-Yasha with a white horror face.

Inu-Yasha gave his sister a nod which she understood as he has some punishment to do. Hojo had to go surrender to them as they took him out. But he didn't have to run around naked just yet. Inu-Yasha wouldn't miss it for the world. He has to finish the prom dance with Kagome first.

W-inds came out to sing Because of you the slow version. Kagome took Inu-Yasha's hand and they danced. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and she looked back at him. His eyes were so golden that they shined to her heart. She felt that he must really love her to risk almost everything for her. She felt really lucky.

Then she asked him, "Inu-Yasha? Do we really have to make Hojo suffer? I mean...its kind of mean..."

Inu-Yasha whined, "But Kagome....he would do the same to me if I lost the bet!!!"

Kagome, "But he wouldn't dare do it to you now...you have people to back you up now...not that you would need any help that is..."

Inu-Yasha gave in, "Fine.....but I have another idea."

Kagome worried, "What kind of idea?"

Inu-Yasha smirked, "You'll see tomorrow at our graduation."

After their dance, they left. Kagome went one way, Inu-Yasha another. Inu-Yasha looked for Hojo and Kagome went home worried.

Kagome wondered when she was home...He wouldn't make him do that on graduation day would he?

Well, the day came where they had to graduate. Kagome could see her dad and brother sitting in the audience and Inu-Yasha in the back and Sesshomaru there to. But alas he is eating a popsicle again. Kikyo smoking weed in the back and not caring what people said anymore. She lost and that was all she could see. And Hojo was....where is Hojo? Probably something that Inu-Yasha planned.

Well as the teacher called their names one by one they all went up to receive their diplomas. Kagome waited anxiously for Hojo's name. Finally he was called. Then all of a sudden she heard him singing the barney song, Yankee doodle and you are my sunshine. He wasn't wearing anything except his yellow ribbon. He was as red as a red balloon. Everyone laughed at him and his parents wouldn't even look at him. Kagome felt a bit sorry for him, but he deserved it.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and he winked at her. That was the beginning of a beautiful and complex relationship.


End file.
